


The Troubles with Alcohol

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham was hoping for a quiet and relaxing night, until his phone rang.





	The Troubles with Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit stressed lately due to different things and today my work thought to kick me in the arse, so I was in a extra bad mood today. To lift my mood again I thought I write something slightly silly and adult  
> So here you all have some drunk Kazuichi, since I only wrote about drunk Gundham up until now

It was a quiet and relaxing night. Gundham had just finished caring for his many hellish beasts and now had returned to his bedroom to end his day with a nice book which he had acquired earlier that same day and was now quite eager to read. Putting his trusted Four Dark Devas of Destruction into their nests for the dark night, he changed into more suitable clothing and turned off all of the lights, except the one shining its light right next to his bed. Getting into a comfortable position inside of it, Gundham just opened the first page of his book, when his mobile phone rang and caught his attention.

Some of the animals that had decided to accompany the breeder inside of his bedroom raised their heads at the sudden disturbance of their rest. Gundham grabbed to the side to pick the loudly ringing device up and looked at the screen. The name of the Ordinary One was lighting up on the display, so Gundham pressed the button that would answer the sudden call in the latest night.

“Hello Ordinary One. How can I help you at this hour?” Gundham asked into the phone and looked at the clock inside of the room. It was just past 11pm. If it were anyone other than one of the Overlord's close allies, he would not have answered or at least may have been more hostile at the late disturbance.

“Hi Tanaka.” the voice of Hinata came out of the phone and he had a slight chuckle in his voice, “Sorry to call'ya so late, but could you come here?”

Gundham turned his eyes towards the mobile phone with confusion, like his ally on the other end would be able to see it. “You will have to tell me where I have to come to. Even my dark powers are not that great that I can locate you on a whim.”

“Oh sorry. We're at the bar near the flower shop and gym.” the Ordinary One gave him the location. Gundham could vaguely remember where this particular establishment was, however he would have been more sure if the mortal would have given him the name of the street instead. Though he somehow suspected that asking would not help that much in that given moment. “Can you please come?” Hinata asked again, still chuckling like something very amusing was going on where he was.

“May I first know why you need to summon me?” Gundham was already getting up from his bed, while he was asking.

“Well, you see-” Hinata suddenly got more quite, like the mortal on the other end suddenly turned away from the mobile phone he was using. “Nagito, stop that. I'm on the phone.” the voice was distant and seemed to be laughing, while more background sounds could be heard. If Gundham was able to conclude it correctly, one of those voices was the Lucky One that was named by the Ordinary One.

To move matters more, Gundham asked his question again. “Will you now please tell me what is going on?” Slowly he was losing his temper at the commotion going on at the other end of the call, when he did not get the information that he wanted to know.

“Sorry.” Hinata seemed to turn back to the mobile phone and tried to sound more serious again, “Can you please pick Souda up? He's completely drunk and won't stop whining about wantin'to see you.”

Gundham had already suspected as much, considering that the Tamer of Automations and his closest allies did went out drinking that night. They did also invite Gundham to join them, who had declined the offer as he was too occupied with his duties and he did quite frankly not care that much about consuming alcoholic beverages; mainly due to his high weakness against their cursed effects. However after receiving his call, he supposed that it would have been wiser to join them and simply stay away from those cursed drinks.

“I will be there as soon as I can.” he answered and ended the call.

His eyes wandered to his comfortable bed and the forgotten book he had planned to read. Those had to wait it seemed. It seemed like his supposedly quiet and relaxing night turned into one filled with stress.

 

To not lose too much time, Gundham decided to not change his outfit that much. He was now dressed in the same pair of trousers and shirt he had worn earlier that day and his coat to shield himself from the cool evening air, while he left his scarf and the bandages he normally wore to cover his many scars at his realm.

Luckily the walk to the mentioned bar in which the Sharp Toothed One and their allies were residing was not too long and due to the time it currently was, he was actually able to arrive faster then he normally would, as the streets were mostly empty from other mortals.

Arriving at the building, Gundham entered and was immediately able to spot his allies in a corner, all sitting at one table. All of them were under the influence of the spirits that they have consumed and by the looks of it, they all have drunken too much.

Walking up towards the small group, the Easily Angered One was the first to spot him. “Ther'you finally are. Please ta' tha'fucker with you.” he said with a slurring voice and pointed at the Sharp Toothed One, who had his head on the table for some reason.

When his ally began talking about him, the Tamer of Automations raised his head and as soon as he saw Gundham, his eyes began to tear up and he quickly got up from his seat to walk towards him. However it seemed like he was so intoxicated from the alcohol that his ability to walk in a straight line was beginning to fail him and he fell. As Gundham did in fact have quick reflexes, he was easily able to catch the other male and support him.

“Why weren't ya here?” the smaller male began whining and put his arms around Gundham's neck, making him blush. “I wanted to see ya.”

Awkwardly petting the clinging male's head, Gundham turned towards the rest of the group. “I will take care of the Pink Haired One. Will you all be able to find your way back home on your own?”

“Don' worry.” Kuzuryu waved him off, “Peko's picking me up. I already called her, since I'm not driving while drunk.” This was a wise decision and since this was already organised, Gundham then looked towards the other two mortals sitting at the table.

“We'll take a taxi.” Hinata answered for him and Komaeda, while the Lucky One was happily leaning against him to cuddle with the other mortal.

Nodding, Gundham bid his farewell towards his allies and took Kazuichi's arm around his shoulder, while holding him at the hip as they left the building together.

 

That night, Gundham learned how affectionate and clingy Kazuichi could become when he was drunk. The two of them only managed to leave the building when the smaller male was already beginning to cling at Gundham and was looking at him with adoring eyes, like a young puppy.

“Is something the matter?” Gundham looked at Kazuichi while helping him walk, “And could you please try to walk more straight? If you hang so much on me, we could trip and fall onto the hard ground.”

Instead of listening to what Gundham was saying, the Pink Haired One simply kept on looking at him. “Ya're so beautiful. I think I'm in love.”

This sudden statement did in fact nearly made Gundham trip over his own two feet and he was only just able to stop himself and Kazuichi from crashing to the ground. “W-What are you saying so suddenly?” Gundham's face was burning up, while Kazuichi tried to hug him again. Emphasis on the trying, as he still had problems standing upright on his own.

“Ya look so good. Do ya wanna go out with me?” Kazuichi finally managed to hug Gundham and looked up at him with a drunk and lovestruck smile. “Please, I wanna kiss ya, so be my boyfriend.” he pleaded with a whiny voice.

Gundham looked at the drunk man with a dumbstruck face. He did not expect to hear these words from the other. “Kazuichi, we are married. We have already surpassed the stage where we both called each other 'Boyfriend'.”

Now it was Kazuichi's turn to look at the other with a loss of words. Kazuichi's eyes were widened at the information, like he had just found the answer to the vast universe itself. Quickly he lifted his left hand where he was wearing a wedding ring on his finger and he looked at it with awe. Ever so slowly the dumbfound facial expression turned into a goofy grin. “Score!” he was euphoric about hearing that the two of them shared a holy bond with each other. It was an endearing reaction in Gundham's opinion, even if Kazuichi did forget the fact that the two of them were married for a while now due to his drunken state.

In his ecstatic state, Kazuichi used that his arms were still around Gundham's neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Gundham on the other hand, who was not keen on public displays of affection as he still was shy even after years of sharing his path with his dark consort, blushed at the sudden kiss and carefully peeled his drunken husband from his body.

“While I do enjoy kissing you my paramour, we should return to our shared realm so that you can rest for the remainder of the night.” For a moment Gundham wished that he had decided to use their car, instead of walking like he did. However the thought of what would have happened if the man cursed with motion sickness tried to use any kind of moving vehicle in his drunken state, dismissed the wish immediately.

 

As it turned out, only Gundham seemed to be concerned about returning to their shared realm to end the day and rest, since Kazuichi instead began to get other ideas in his head.

“We could do more fun things than resting.” Kazuichi grinned at Gundham and leaned against him, while gently tugging at the other's shirt.

Blushing at the suggestion, Gundham once again peeled Kazuichi's hands off his own body. “My c-consort, we are in the middle of a road. Let us at least first return to our shared realm.” Without waiting for an answer, as Gundham was sure that Kazuichi was not able to really process much in his drunken state, he again began supporting his husband and continued their way towards their home.

 

While the two have been walking, Kazuichi had been babbling an endless tirade about how much he was in love with Gundham and how beautiful he looked and how perfect he was. It was very pleasant hearing these things from his consort, however Gundham was starting to get more problems with getting Kazuichi back to their home safely as the intoxicated man was more occupied with trying to drunkenly seduce Gundham. To make matters less mentally straining, Gundham then decided to carry Kazuichi the last bit, which led to the other to also begin admiring the Overlord's strength on top of his looks and personality.

After more time than originally anticipated, Gundham was able to escort his paramour to their shared realm without any harm befalling them.

 

***

 

Opening the front door, he carried Kazuichi into the building.

“Do you feel the need to eat or maybe use the bathroom? Or do you wish to rest now?” Gundham asked his husband still lying in his arms.

“Neither.” came the answer that Gundham did already suspect would come. As much as Gundham adored and loved Kazuichi, the mortal was often a handful. In the end he decided to simply bring his consort to bed and let him sleep for the night.

When Gundham walked up the steps towards the second floor, on which their bedroom was located, Kazuichi began kissing his husband's neck and collarbone, making Gundham falter ever so slightly in his steps. “Do ya know how handsome ya are? 'Cause ya are so handsome, Gundham.” Kazuichi whispered in-between kisses. “I love ya.”

“T-Thank you my consort.” Gundham cleared his throat, “And I reciprocate your feelings.” Walking into their bedroom, he was finally able to sit Kazuichi onto their bed. “Now please hold still, so that I can help you change into garments to rest in.” There was no way that the intoxicated man would be able to accomplish this task on his own, given that he did not even manage to stand without help.

Getting onto his knees, Gundham began with taking off his husband's shoes before he undressed him until Kazuichi was only left in his brightly coloured underwear. He was just about to leave towards their closet to gather some garments for the other, when Kazuichi grabbed him by his trousers and pulled Gundham back towards himself.

“Don't go Gundham.” Kazuichi said in a seductive voice and kept a hold on Gundham's trousers, while the other hand pushed the shirt to the side. When the pale skin of Gundham's stomach was exposed, Kazuichi began kissing it. “I want ya.”

As soon as the lips made contact with Gundham's skin, he tensed up. “Kazuichi, you should rest so that your mortal f-form can banish the curse of the beverages that you have consumed.” Carefully he tried to loosen the hand holding him in place, however Kazuichi kept an iron grip on him. The years of lifting heavy machines paid off for the mechanic in that particular moment.

Instead of stopping, Kazuichi's free hand began unbuttoning Gundham's trousers, “That isn't a 'No'.”

Sadly, Kazuichi was right with his statement and both of them were aware of this. So aware, that Gundham could not stop the other, even if his common-sense told him to do so. His more baser instincts drowned the voice inside of Gundham's head, as soon as Kazuichi began pulling the other's trousers down and was kissing the skin lower and lower until his lips reached the hardening flesh of Gundham's cock.

 

The pink tongue of Kazuichi emerged from between his lips and he gave a long lick over the shaft, making Gundham shudder at the sensation and give out a grunt. Kazuichi continued with his small ministrations; licking, kissing and ever so gently sucking on the heated skin until Gundham was completely hard.

“I knew ya can't resist me.” Kazuichi said triumphally and let one of his fingers glide over the underside of the shaft, making Gundham's legs feel weak.

“I must admit, that having you do such lewd things even overpowers my willpower.” Gundham said while panting slightly. Normally he was able to restrain himself, however Kazuichi was like a siren with the power to make the Overlord of Ice lust after him at wish.

“Better for me.” Kazuichi kissed the tip of Gundham's cock one last time, before he took the heated flesh deep into his mouth in a fluid motion until Gundham was seated inside of the other's warm throat. Immediately he began eagerly sucking at the member, moving his head up on down the aching shaft and massaging the parts he could not reach with his hands. Even while being intoxicated to the point of not being able to stand upright on his own, Kazuichi still possessed his talent to use his mouth for this particular task.

The overwhelming sensation was driving Gundham mad. Grabbing the pink hair, knowing how much Kazuichi adored this, he pulled on them and made Kazuichi moan around Gundham's cock. Kazuichi looked up towards his husband and kept on bobbing his head up and down the shaft, his tongue licking over every inch he could reach. The couple kept eye contact with each other and Gundham could only think about how alluring this picture was; seeing Kazuichi's flustered and aroused face looking up at him while eagerly pleasuring Gundham with his mouth and hands.

“Ngh.. K-Kazuichi if you.. not cease with your ahh your ministrations, I will not be able to last much longer.” Gundham moaned out and he had to use all of his power to not spend himself then and there. However hearing this made Kazuichi even more eager to please his husband, so he took Gundham deeper into his throat and hummed happily, making a shiver run all the way through Gundham's spine and it brought him over the edge; making him come with a loud moan.

Usually Kazuichi did not mind this, however due to his still intoxicated state he was not able to react fast enough and to not choke, he quickly let the cock slip out of his mouth. Most of the cum still ended in Kazuichi's mouth and he easily swallowed it, though some of it ended on his face.

 

“Are you okay, Kazuichi?” Gundham was worried that he accidentally harmed his lover. Though he had to admit that seeing Kazuichi with the white liquid on his face was alluring.

“I'm fine.” Kazuichi smiled and wiped some of the cum off his face to lick it off his fingers. This sight made Gundham yet again lose his ability to resist Kazuichi and so he kissed him deeply, pushing him down onto their bed while doing so. Kazuichi was ever so tempting and it was an impossible task to not worship him at every chance that he had.

While kicking off his loosely hanging trousers, Gundham's hands roamed the exposed skin of his lover, feeling every curve and muscle under his fingertips. When his fingers grabbed the hem of Kazuichi's underwear and pulled it off the other, said male suddenly pushed Gundham onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“I wanna ride ya.” Kazuichi declared grinning.

Looking up at his lover, Gundham raised a non-existing eyebrow at this. “I do not mind having you ride me, my paramour, however do you think that you can manage this in your current state? You were not even able to walk and I do believe that this activity is more tiring than walking and standing.”

This made Kazuichi fall quiet, as Gundham was right with his statement. There was a low chance that Kazuichi would be able to pleasure them both with riding his lover and Gundham did not wish to exhaust Kazuichi too much.

“I have an idea, that you might find enjoyable as a substitute to riding me.” Gundham took a hold of Kazuichi's hip and pulled him forward until he was kneeling directly over Gundham's face. Lifting his head up slightly, Gundham licked over Kazuichi's twitching hole, making the man cry out with pleasure. Grabbing the other's arse, Gundham spread the cheeks slightly to gain better access and he continued massaging the flesh with his tongue.

The most lewd sounds left Kazuichi's mouth and he grabbed at everything that he could reach to support himself. In the end he settled for Gundham's hair and his own leg.

“Fuck.. ah more!” Kazuichi moaned when Gundham's tongue entered his body.

Gundham could spend his whole life filling Kazuichi with such immense lust and hearing him make such delicious sounds due to the pleasure given to him by Gundham. This was a pleasure in itself.

Kazuichi's legs were shacking and his back was bending backwards at the feeling of being eaten out by his lover. Again and again he called out Gundham's name with a shacking voice, demanding more and saying profanities ever so often out of his ecstasy.

Moaning, Kazuichi took his hand from Gundham's hair and grabbed his own cock, massaging it. “Ahh.. need more.” his voice was starting to break from moaning and panting so much. To intensify his ministrations, Gundham then strengthened his grip on Kazuichi's body and pulled him slightly more down, to drive his tongue deeper into his lover's wanton body. One particular loud moan left Kazuichi's body at this and his whole body shuddered as he found his release without much of a warning beforehand.

 

Gundham kept Kazuichi still until the man was over his sudden orgasm. He then carefully help his lover lie down, before his legs gave out completely and he fell down and hurt himself or Gundham.

“Did you enjoy yourself my paramour?” Gundham gently kissed Kazuichi's cheek, who turned his head to kiss Gundham on the mouth.

“Yes.” Kazuichi grinned with satisfaction. “I love ya.” he added with a loud yawn. It seemed like exhaustion was beginning to take hold of the intoxicated man. In the end, it was a good idea to not let the other go through with his plan to ride Gundham, as he most likely would not have lasted that long before getting tired from the strenuous activity.

“I love you too Kazuichi. Now rest while I clean you up.” Gundham kissed him again and got up. However before he was able to leave the room, Kazuichi took hold of his hand.

“Ya will come back, right?”

A chuckle escaped Gundham at this. It was cute how Kazuichi tried to stop Gundham from leaving, despite him being tired and hardly being able to keep his eyes open after having drunken so much and then having sex with his husband. “Do not worry, I will return shortly and join you.”

 

Even if Gundham only left the room for a few moments, it was enough time for Kazuichi to fall asleep. He did not wake up again while Gundham gently cleaned his mortal form and dressed him. He then climbed into the bed next to Kazuichi. Though even while being in a deep slumber, Kazuichi still immediately cuddled against Gundham's body out of habit.

Kissing Kazuichi's forehead, Gundham then also closed his eyes and it took not much time for him to also fall asleep.

 

***

 

As soon as Kazuichi opened his eyes, he felt like his head was going to split open. He shouldn't have drank that much last night. It was all Kuzuryu's fault for arguing with him who could drink more and it also was Gundham's fault for not joining them that night and making Kazuichi miss having his husband with him.

Thinking about said man, Kazuichi noticed that he was alone in their bed. If one didn't count some of their pets that decided to nap at his feet.

 

Getting up on his feet, Kazuichi massaged his temples in the hope to ease the immense pain and he dragged his body out of the bedroom. He will definitely need some painkiller against his hangover. When he left his bedroom, he was able to smell food being made. So Gundham was most likely in the kitchen.

Just as Kazuichi suspected, he found his husband inside of their kitchen to prepare their breakfast.  
“Good morning my paramour. How are you feeling today?” Gundham asked and turned towards Kazuichi, who walked up towards him to kiss him in greeting.

“Like hell.” he admitted and leaned against Gundham's broad chest. The bigger male was even more comfortable than usual today.

Gundham kissed Kazuichi's head affectionately, “I can imagine, considering how intoxicated you have been last night.”

“What even happened?” Kazuichi asked and used Gundham's body to shield his eyes from the sun shining into their kitchen, “I can hardly remember anything.”

“I was not able to find out why exactly you decided to get this drunk, so I can only give you the explanation from the later part of your night.” Gundham began explaining and gently petted Kazuichi's hair. The ministrations helped slightly against the pain in his skull. “I was called by the Ordinary One to collect you, since you were not able to walk alone any more and I am sure that this was the case for the other three mortals that accompanied you last night. When I brought you back to our shared realm, you then tried to ask me to be your boyfriend, as you have forgotten that we are in fact married and after you found this out, you tried to share the bed with me, at which you succeeded in the end.”

Now that Gundham mentioned this, Kazuichi could remember that happening. “Oh, I guess I did.” he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

“You should now take a seat. I have put some water and painkillers on the table for you to consume against the residing pains from the alcoholic beverages.” Gundham said and pointed towards the table, where indeed water and tablets were standing for Kazuichi. How did he not notice them?

“Thank ya Gundham.” Kazuichi walked towards the table and swallowed the painkillers. He then turned back towards Gundham. “But I still want to ride ya later on.”

The flustered face from his husband made Kazuichi laugh and he was sure that his hangover was beginning to go away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw. please don't ask how the Devas are still alive so late in their lives. They are simply immortal since I love them too much to let them die in my stories


End file.
